It is often necessary, in implementing an integrated circuit device, to route signals in the integrated circuit device, and more particularly from one or more die of the integrated circuit device to external contacts of the integrated circuit device. Signals are transmitted in an integrated circuit device on metal lines, often called metal traces, formed in metal layers separated by dielectric layers. Such metal lines may be found for example in a semiconductor die of the integrated circuit. Some integrated circuits may include multiple die which are implemented on an interposer layer which receives the multiple die. The interposer layer may enable the integrated circuit die to communicate with one another or transmit and/or receive signals from contacts of the integrated circuit package.
As integrated circuit devices continue to shrink in size, and the number of circuits for a given integrated circuit continues to increase, noise present in integrated circuits increases. Noise generated in the integrated circuit can lead to erroneous data being transmitted, for example. Such noise could lead to intermittent errors in the field, or in some cases, the failure of the integrated circuit device. In some applications, the failure of the integrated circuit device may lead to the failure of a system implementing the integrated circuit device. In order to minimize noise in circuits, various conventional techniques have been implemented. For example, the spacing between the conductive lines can be increased. However, such an increase in spacing may increase the size of the integrated circuit device. Accordingly, improved circuits and methods for routing data in an integrated circuit would be beneficial.